


October 30th: Catch

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [30]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Heavy flirting, Phantom Thief!Eira, Sexual Tension, Witch!Eira, dragon!Akira, fantasy!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: He loves the chase; she loves to be chased.The seductive game of cat and mouse will never end.Not if one or the other has anything to say about it.





	October 30th: Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freebird97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/gifts).

> I ship these two dorks, 100%!
> 
> The sexual tension is _thick_, let me tell you~!

“Takes a thief to _catch_ a thief, hm~?”

Her words are low, the purr is as sweet as sugar.

“Takes a thief to know a thief, you minx.”

His words are soft, hissing in her ear as tempting as sin.


End file.
